Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 + (1 - 2 \times 6) \times 8 $
Answer: $ = 10 + (1 - 12) \times 8 $ $ = 10 + (-11) \times 8 $ $ = 10 - 88 $ $ = -78 $